


Deadly Tender

by HandOfFlowers



Series: 100 kinkmeme [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinkmeme, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant! Clarke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandOfFlowers/pseuds/HandOfFlowers
Summary: He can never stay mad at her.kinkmeme: Bellamy is a brutal mob boss who is soft with his girl friend (or maybe baby momma) Clarke





	1. Chapter 1

"When I was a child, my mother used to tell me there was only one thing in this world that could never be taken away from a person." Bellamy lifts the gun from the place on his desk, "Do you have any idea what that could be?" He looks to the man tied to the chair in front of him, not really expecting an answer with the gag in his mouth, "A lot of people think it might be your body or something." Bellamy shrugs, "But that can easily be removed." He steps closer, cocking the gun in his hand, "For example, you might think that these legs belong to you. But one shot in your back from this," He examines the gun, "and I'll take your ability to ever use them again."

Bellamy gives a feral smile at the panic in growing in the man's eyes, "No, the only thing that is truly ours in this world is our word. And I'm a man of my word." Bellamy leans down to be eye level, "And didn't I tell you what would happen if you ever betrayed me?" The man starts to violently shake his head, words muffled. "But here I stand, with a gun you used to take out my men. Men who believed you to be one of their own." 

Bellamy quickly stands to his full height, "So we're in quite the predicament here, aren't we? But there must be some way for us to rectify your-" Bellamy is cut off by a door quietly opening, and a figure slipping inside. His eyes cut to one of his men standing near the door, "I thought I made it clear no one was to enter." He grits through his teeth.

"Sir, I-"

"Don't be mad Bell." He hears cooed next to his ear and feels hands slipping around his waist from behind, "Baby just couldn't wait anymore."

Bellamy turns in his hold, his hand palming the barely there bump, "And which baby couldn't wait?"

She covers his hand with her own, "Well this baby really wants some ice cream." She takes a step closer, molding her body against his to leave no doubt in his mind, "But your baby wants something else."

"Baby, I'm working."

Clarke pouts her lips, shoulders slumped, "You're always working."

He quickly grasps her face, "Hey, hey." He peppers kisses from her hairline, down to her nose, on her cheeks until she starts giggling, "Don't say that. You know I'll always put my babies first."

"You're taking too long. I could hear you out there, giving the same old speech you give every time."

"It's all part of the job, baby." He smooths his hands down the sides of her arms, "But I'll finish up here, and then I can help you finish upstairs. How does that sound?" Clarke gives him a small smile, with a twinkle in her eye, and nods, "Perfect, now you run along, and I'll be right behind-"

Bellamy stops himself as Clarke quickly takes the gun out of his hand and shoots the man sitting tied to the chair quicker than he can turn his head.

"There, now you're done." Clarke throws the gun onto his desk, and saunters to the door before looking over her shoulder, "Now come take of your babies."


	2. Chapter 2

After telling someone to clean up the mess Clarke made, Bellamy takes the stairs two at a time to get up to their bedroom. Pushing open the door, he can hear the sink running in the bathroom.

Sitting down on the bed, he toes off his shoes and throws his shirt to the floor, “Clarke, you can’t keep interrupting my work like that.” He hears the water turn off and Clarke opens the door standing in the entrance.

She’s stripped down to her bra and panties that allows him to see the swell of her stomach that’s growing every day. The sight stirs something primal in him. But the innocent look on her face doesn’t fool him.

“You were taking too long.” She pouts, sauntering over and straddling his knees, “I couldn’t wait anymore.” She runs a hand through his hair, scratching the base of his neck.

“Baby, if you keep doing this, you’re going to make me look weak.” Bellamy rubs a hand down his face thinking about all the snide comments and jokes he hears from his men, “I’m already starting to lose control, I don’t need you making it any harder.”

The second the words leave his mouth he already regrets it. Clarke’s face morphs into sadness, “I’m sorry.” She withdraws both her hands, fiddling with them between their bodies, “I just really missed you, and I tried to wait. Really, I did!” Her eyes meet his with such pleading that he believes her, “Look!” She grabs his hands and pulls it between her legs, pushing aside the fabric covering her center, taking his fingers to run it along her wet slit, “I tried to do it myself so I wouldn’t bother you, but I just couldn’t like you can.” She grinds herself on his fingers.

Bellamy groans feeling how soaked she is and tightly wraps his other arm around her waist. “Damn baby.” He growls against her lips, quickly rubbing his thumb around her clit and filling her quickly with two fingers, eliciting a gasp from her, “You just needed me. Needed your daddy?”

“Yes, yes! I needed you daddy, but you were too busy for me.” She babbles, and Bellamy can feel her clenching around his fingers.

“Never.” He says firmly, “I’m never too busy for my baby.” He pulls his fingers from her heat, Clarke whining, but Bellamy is busy pulling down his pants just enough to release his cock. Repositioning himself, he grabs hold of Clarke’s hips, rubbing himself along her soaked panties.

Clarke wraps her hands around his shoulders, “Please daddy.” Moving aside the fabric, Bellamy thrusts himself up into her heat in one go and Clarke lets out a squeal of surprise.

“I’ll always take of my baby.” Bellamy mouths at her neck and possessively palms her stomach, “Both my babies.”

Clarke rolls her hips faster and faster, already keyed up from waiting, “You’re such a good daddy.”

Bellamy pushes aside her bra, kissing his way from her neck down to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. The gasp he draws out reinvigorates him, thrusting faster in and out. He can tell she’s getting close by the erratic movements of her hips, “C’mon baby, cum for me.”

Clarke digs her nails into his back, “I can’t, I need more.”

“What do you need baby. What do you need from daddy?” One of his hands meets between, lightly stroking her clit, “Is this what my baby needs?” Clarke gasps, furiously nodding her head before her whole body tensing, “There it is.” He pushes harder on her clit and holds her down on his cock.

He feels her clench on his cock before spasming wildly and slumping against Bellamy’s chest. But she can barely get a word in before she cries out as Bellamy begins to thrust up into her again.

“You feel so good baby.” He’s able to get in several more stokes before he’s finishing. Breathing hard, Bellamy falls back on to the bed, pulling Clarke down with him, and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

They lie there silently, both enjoying their after bliss. Clarke absent mindlessly draws shapes on his chest as Bellamy combs his finger through her hair.

He must fall asleep for a minute or two, because when he opens his eyes Clarke has removed herself from him and is standing next to the bed naked.

“Hey Bell.” She runs a hand along his cheek which he grabs, and places a kiss on her wrist, “I’m going to shower.” He nods, eyes already falling back closed, “Don’t forget that your other baby still wants ice cream.”

Bellamy snorts, dropping her hand and he cracks open an eye, “Is that so?”

“Yup.” She presses a kiss to his lips, walking towards the bathroom, but not before looking over her shoulder, “And how about you tell me the names of those men who think you’re getting weak.” Her voice taking a dark but still teasing tone, “I’ll show them which one of you is really weak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late! Sorry, I started editing one of my other fics from the kinkmeme and got caught up in that. Hopefully will post that later this week!
> 
> And thanks for all the kind comments! :)


End file.
